Graphical user interfaces are designed to make human interaction with computers more intuitive. Exemplary graphical user interfaces are provided with operating systems such as IBM OS/2.RTM. and Microsoft Windows 95.RTM.. These operating systems rely on a "window-like" workspace for displaying application programs, operating system information such as directory information, and program groupings. Multiple windows may be displayed on the screen of a computer display simultaneously on what is often referred to as a "desktop."
An exemplary desktop 20 for the operating system Windows 95.RTM. is illustrated in FIG. 1A. The illustrated desktop 20 includes a workspace 22 within which windows associated with application programs may be displayed. Along a lower edge portion 24 of the desktop 20 is an access bar 26 for the Windows 95.RTM. desktop, also referred to as the "taskbar." The taskbar 26 contains a "Start" button 28 which may be used to open application programs within windows displayed within the workspace 22, as is known to those skilled in the art.
Referring now to FIG. 1B, the desktop workspace 22 of FIG. 1A has a static background 30, also referred to as "wallpaper." The background 30 covers the entire desktop workspace 22 and serves as the underlying layer upon which windows, icons, and other objects are placed within the workspace. The background is provided for aesthetic purposes only, and serves no other function. As illustrated, multiple application program icons 32a-32i overlie the background along a left-most portion of the desktop workspace. As is understood by those skilled in the art, various static background designs may be implemented by a user. The operating system Windows 95.RTM., for example, provides users with multiple background design selections, including a "blank" background as illustrated in FIG. 1A.
Software applications may implement application desktop "toolbars" or "appbars" which may provide quick access to an application's functions and/or status. For example, current applications that include appbars, include, but are not limited to: Netscape.RTM. Communicator; IBM eNetwork Web Express.RTM., Lotus SmartSuite.RTM., and Microsoft Office 97.RTM.. A desktop appbar may have a constant presence within an operating system desktop, whether or not the application program associated with the appbar is open or closed. Appbars may be implemented as a bar docked to the top, bottom, or sides of a desktop. Appbars may also be free-floating such that they can be placed anywhere within a desktop.
Unfortunately, appbars occupy valuable screen space (referred to as screen "real estate") which otherwise would be available for other functions and/or application programs. When multiple applications implement appbars within a desktop, the desktop may become somewhat cluttered and less user-friendly.